A Living Hell
by Amaya-Oneesama
Summary: AU. Kagome and InuYasha attend the same high school. The two have never gotten along that well, but after a prank gone wrong, will the two become closer? What happens when Kagome comes to school with some bumps and bruises; will she tell her love what is


**A Living Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I will when I become world dictator.

**Summary:** AU. Kagome and InuYasha attend the same high school. The two have never gotten along that well, but after a prank gone wrong, will the two become closer? What happens when Kagome comes to school with some bumps and bruises; will she tell her love what is happening? 3rd person omniscient Inu/Kag

**Author's Notes:** No idea if this has been done, but whatever. Plot is subject to change...cannot decide between two. Generally, they are the same, but one takes place in Feudal Times. If you would like to have a chapter dedicated to you, review and tell me why I should dedicate it to you. One chapter can have multiple dedications.

**Chapter Dedication: **The Banana Man. He is my hero. I am so going to marry him (lol samm).

_6:30 a.m. Monday morning_

BRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGG!!!!! CRASH!

Kagome lifted her head off the pillow and threw her buzzing alarm clock at the wall opposite her bed.

"Just five more minutes," she mumbled into her pillow. And she soon fell back asleep.

What Kagome did not know, however that she had thrown her alarm clock out her open window. Say good-bye to those five more minutes...

_Same time, house next to Kagome_

_BRRRRRI-SLAM!_

A grumpy, half-asleep InuYasha slammed his fist down on his alarm clock before it stopped ringing.

"I hate school," he groaned while pulling his pillow down over his head. There was no way he was getting up now.

InuYasha was just beginning to fall back asleep when, all of a sudden, an alarm clock flew through his open window and landed on his head, still humming.

Life is glorious, is it not? InuYasha sat up abruptly and looked at the offending alarm clock. It was light pink, battery operated, and had a little cartoon character on it. He immediately hurled the timepiece back through the window.

This was **_war._**

_6:32, Kagome's room_

_Whump!_

Kagome's alarm clock landed on her head, hard. Extremely hard. Her eyes flew open and she sat up erect, covers flying off her as she did so. She looked out the window from where the alarm clock had come and saw a not so happy-looking InuYasha waving at her. Kagome gave a nervous laugh, smiled, and waved back.

Just then, Kagome got an idea. She picked up the timepiece, turned off the alarm, and threw it back at InuYasha's head. Unfortunately, InuYasha was able to duck, due to the speed his demon side gave him. Kagome grabbed a pink, terrycloth robe and headed to the bathroom before he could heave the alarm clock back at her.

_6:33, InuYasha's room_

_BAM!_ Kagome's alarm clock bonked off of InuYasha's head, leaving a large, round, red welt in the process.

'Just great...I get to go to school with a bump on my head,' InuYasha thought. 'How should I arrange my hair to cover it?'

He stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the sink. InuYasha then dunked his head under the running water and began to "wash" his hair. He turned the steaming water off once he was finished and squeezed his hair a few times, which miraculously dried it.

After showering, if you could call it that, he got dressed in the official school uniform, but left the shirt open so you could see his well-sculpted torso.

'That oughta make the girls swoon,' he thought with pride. He ran downstairs to get breakfast, recalling the morning's events as he went.

"How should I extract my revenge?" InuYasha contemplated the many ways he could possibly obtain his vengeance all through out breakfast and out the door.

_6:35, Kagome's house_

The warm, steamy water rushed over Kagome's chilled skin, making her feel relaxed and calm. Too bad some of the good things in life never lasted long.

Sighing, Kagome turned off the water and wrapped herself in her robe. She tiptoed back to her room, careful not to wake her grandfather as she went. Once inside the asylum of her room, she proceeded to change into the short green skirt and long sleeve white blouse that she was made to continuously wear to school.

Kagome sat down on the edge of her bed and gradually commenced the process of slipping on her black shoes. While she was doing this, she happened to glance at the clock.

"7:15! OH NO! I AM GOING TO BE SO LATE!!!" She hurriedly pulled on the other shoe, grabbed her yellow backpack, and flew down the stairs, momentarily pausing to grab a pop tart on her way out the door.

"Bye Mom, Souta, Gramps," she hollered over her shoulder.

'Just in time,' she thought as she reached the curb. There was Sango, Kagome's lifelong best friend, pulling up to the sidewalk in front of Kagome's family shrine.

"C'mon Kags, we are going to be late," Sango called from the driver's seat.

"I am hurrying!" Sango and Kagome had been friends from birth. Their mothers had shared the same hospital room and had become close friends. Oddly enough, both of the women went into labor at the exact same time! This caused their daughters to become best friends as well.

Once Kagome was in the car, Sango peeled away from the curb, burning rubber in the process.

"I hate Mondays," Kagome groaned.

"So does everyone else."

"Yeah, but everyone else does not have InuYasha as a neighbor!"

"What happened this time?"

"He threw my alarm clock at me." Sango sighed and did a mental eye-roll.

"And he had your alarm clock because..."

"I threw it into his room...But I did not mean to!"

"Can you two ever get along?"

_6:45, Shikon High_

"Yo, Miroku!" InuYasha frantically waved his arms, trying to get his oblivious friend's attention. Slowly making his way through the throng of huddled masses (aka students) eager to learn, Miroku fought to get to InuYasha, groping more than a few girls as he went.

_SLAP!_

"Do you always have to be such a lecher?"

"If I said I did not, then I would be lying."

"((O.o)) You disgust me..."

"I try." Miroku and InuYasha turned and headed into the main building, pushing and shoving people as they went.

"Miroku, I need your help," InuYasha said when they walked into their classroom.

"What is wrong?"

"It is Kagome. I need revenge, and you are going to help me."

"And what, may I ask, do you propose we do?"

"Well," With that, our lovable hanyou began to whisper into Miroku's ear.

_7:00, Shikon High, Classroom 154_

Kagome and Sango picked their way through the talkative groups of people, trying to find two desks that were together. Unfortunately for them, the only seats remotely close together were next to Miroku and InuYasha.

'Just great...I wonder if this day could get any better...' Kagome plopped into the seat next to InuYasha, sighing as she sat. Sango sat down beside her, but jumped up suddenly, her face as red as a tomato.

"HENTAI!!!" Sango proceeded to slap Miroku upside his head, muttering something about stupid perverts as she did so. InuYasha, meanwhile, was laughing his head off and Kagome was watching the scene unfold before her eyes.

"Lech," Kagome muttered.

Once the soap opera in the back of the room had unfolded, the teacher began to take role.

"Hey, Kag," InuYasha began. "I have done some thinking, and I want you to know you are forgiven."

"Um...okay. Thanks, I guess." InuYasha smirked behind her. Now that he "forgave" her, it was time to put his plan into action.

_2:30, Parking lot outside the high school_

Kagome walked with Sango out to her car after the day was over.

"So he just apologized? Just like that?" Sango asked while snapping her fingers.

"Yeah. I so did not think he was like that."

"Well, you should not believe him. Anyway, how much homework do you have tonight?"

"Let's see, AP English, AP bio, and calculus. What about you?"

"Same. So, you wanna go to the mall tonight? Scope out the hotties?"

"Sure!" Kagome smiled. It seemed like ages since she and Sango had hung out. Most of the time, her life was consumed by helping around the shrine, since her mother had no one to help her.

The girls clambered in to Sango's car and began the long drive to Kagome's house.

"Bye Sango! See you at six!" After waving a goodbye to Sango, Kagome turned on her heel and clambered up the shrine stairs.

_3:00, InuYasha's house_

InuYasha swiftly grabbed the phone by his bedside and dialed Miroku's number.

"Moshi moshi?" Miroku's voice sounded distant and far away. To top it all off, InuYasha could hear moaning noises in the background.

"Miroku, you hentai, I thought I burned all your porn."

"::sweatdrop:: Hehe..."

"Damnit, you really need to grow up! TURN IT OFF!!!!!"

"Alright, alright." The moaning noises immediately ceased. "So, what'd 'cha call for?"

"I know exactly how I am going to extract my revenge."

"Dude, she only threw an alarm clock at your head. And that first time was totally by accident."

"Sango, is that you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to hear the plan. I knew you would call the pervert and let him know, so I bribed him into 3-waying the call."

"So, what did you bribe him with?"

"I told him I would go out to dinner with him. The part I did not bargain for was having to listen to his obscene movies for fifteen minutes. God, I have no idea what they were doing, and I still do not want to know. So, anyway, what is the plan?"

"Okay, hold on," InuYasha replied. He set the phone down on his bed and moved over to the window, making sure it was closed and locked. There was no way Kagome was going to hear this plan.

"Okay, I am back. Sorry, I just had to make sure my room was secure."

"Out with it," Came the abrupt reply from the lech.

"I am going to make her fall for me, hard. Then, I will crush her heart between my fingers. She is going down."

"I dunno, InuYasha," Sango began. "I think that is just a little bit harsh. I mean, it was an alarm clock for Heaven's sake!"

"No, I do not think it is too harsh. All these years I have never retaliated as bad as I should have. The pranks I have pulled on her were never as bad as the ones she did to me. Now that bitch is going down. And the best part is, she has no idea what she is in for.-_click_-"

"How rude. He did not even say goodbye," Miroku stated.

"Miroku, get a grip. What do you think of his plan?"

"I think he is definitely going to fall for her. He will never follow through with the end of it."

"That is so weird! I was just thinking the same thing! Well, I have got to go. Kagome and I are going to the mall tonight. Make sure Inu is there. We have got to get them together."

"We should make it a double. After all, you owe me a date."

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but fine. Meet us outside of American Eagle around 6:30. Ja."

"Ja."

**Author's Notes:** Wow. This has got to be one of my longer chapters. That is kinda sad, considering it is only about five pages long. Like I said before, I have no idea if I like the whole present day thing. It might take place in the Feudal Era. I just finished watching InuYasha. It was a new episode, so it is now 12:30. Wow. I have to go to church tomorrow. Ja!

**Be nice and press the little button that says review! I will only update if I get enough positive feedback.**


End file.
